


Falling For You

by jchae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Briefmentionsofsmoking, Briefsmut, M/M, MafiaAU, Mpreg, Verylightviolence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchae/pseuds/jchae
Summary: Prompt : All Baekhyun wanted was to graduate college and make his dad proud. He didn’t account for the one night stand that would turn his world upside down.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF039/2020
> 
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Carrier : Baekhyun
> 
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)
> 
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)
> 
> Also fair warning, I italicized certain parts as their "thoughts" in my draft thinking they'd copy over, but it didn't haha so sorry if some parts are confusing. And if the part with a cigarette sounds familiar it’s because I sent a small drabble through Someone’s curious cat awhile back and I’ve been wanting to give the drabble a more thorough story, which I fortunately was able to do! <3

Baekhyun felt lonely. Losing his mother at the young age of ten was something he couldn’t comprehend at the time. As time passed he realized his mom was never gonna come back from the hospital. He watched his father fall apart with grief and yet for the sake of their son, Baekhyun knew that his father wasn’t gonna disregard his soulmate’s dying words. His father tore himself apart in silence and put on a mask to support Baekhyun and Baekhyun felt helpless, helpless he couldn’t help his dad, same old “don’t worry son” every time. 

Maybe losing his mother at such a young age gave him more freedom, who knows. Baekhyun definitely was a straight-A student but he was also known for other… far less appropriate things. Given the fact he batted for the same team. And yet he was still a virgin, something he wouldn’t give as carelessly as his other firsts. 

His habits usually found him in the comfort of other boys and men who’d try their hardest to get into his pants. And while they were close, Baekhyun was resolute. 

Just as the current predicament Baekhyun found himself in. Some high and mighty soccer doofus was his current sexual escapade of the week and boy was he fucking annoying.  
“Come on Baekhyun, let me put it in.” Oh geez, this again, as soon as this dude cums I’m out. With a last hollowing of the cheeks and squeeze at the base, a grunt escaped the young jock while warm liquid slid down Baekhyun's throat, after clearing his throat, he stood up dusting his knees off, “Sorry honey, not happening.” Baekhyun leaned in for the last kiss the boy would ever receive from him. And with a wipe of his sleeve to his mouth, Baekhun turned around sliding the art rooms door open hollering out, “See you around…” and as the door closed he may have added a “never” to the end loud enough for the latter to hear, not that he cared.

After freshing himself up, he found himself by the entrance gates greeted by the upcoming winter season. Baekhyun probably looked like an idiot just standing around long after school hours were over but who’d still be around to see. He decided walking home seemed like the best option. However, before he could take a step he was stopped in place by a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see his childhood best friend and probably the only person to really know Baekhyun, Sehun, gazing at him, “Come on, let’s go home Baek.” With a nod from Baekhyun, the two began their walk. 

Wanting to break the comfortable silence Sehun began, “How’s it going Baek? We haven’t talked in awhile.”

Baekhyun was waiting for that. In fact, knew it was coming. “I’m alright. The usual boy or two a week. How about you?”

Sehun nodded in understanding, “Same here. Told my parents I was gay and that I wanted to go to college in Seoul.”

Startled, Baekhyun stopped, grabbed the straps of his backpack, “I-WAIT WHAT, Sehun that’s- that’s amazing! How’d they take it?” 

Still walking but at a slower pace, Sehun answered with a shrug, “It went surprisingly well. Mom said she knew it was coming and dad stormed out at first but came back home with ice cream and wanted to have a family night. So I think they took it well.” 

And suddenly Baekhyun didn’t feel as lonely anymore. With a quick shake of his head and wearing a genuine smile in months, he yelled out, “YAH wait for me!”

-

After splitting ways at the top of their block, the two had bid each other a farewell with the promise of staying in touch. Baekhyun had just started taking his shoes off while he called out, “Dad, I’m home.”

Greeted back with, “Baekhyun!. You’re home quite late. How was your day?”

Basking in the scent of his father’s cooking, he felt the best he’s ever been in the past few months. 

Putting his bag down and entering the kitchen, maybe Sehun’s confidence had rubbed off on him. “Dad, I’m gay.”

Watching his father pause, he waited with bated breath. “Oh that’s great son. Now how about you come here and tell me about your day?”

Smiling the biggest smile since his mother’s departure, he felt great. “It was fine dad. I’m fine. We’ll be fine.”

\- 

And they were. As if they both were ready to stop crying over his mom, as if she was finally at rest, they felt at ease. Baekhyun had to make his parents proud. Had to show them that all their struggles and setbacks weren’t for nothing. So he did. He began studying, but it wasn't that hard when Sehun would study with him. Together they studied everyday after school, either meeting up in the school’s library or each other's houses.

And just like that, the dreaded day was only a few hours away. The past few months leading up to November were passing like a blur. Who knew Bakehyun could lose time because of studying with the occasional hook up or two but of course no butt stuff.

Like every highschooler, Baekhyun was nervous. The CSAT wasn’t a joke. It was now or never. He needed to do good, he needed to show his dad that their efforts to give their son a better education wasn’t in vain.

Baekhyun felt strangely calm. Relieved? Yes. Worried? Most definitely. Testing was now over and Sehun and him had just parted ways to go home. He didn’t know what to think of anything anymore. Dramatic or not, he felt like he could cry at the mere mention of testing. His droopy eyes said everything, I need a good blow after this. Baekhyun was welcomed into a warm house and to a meal he didn’t know he needed until now, a meal he didn’t know his father could cook to taste just like moms. “Good work son, good work.” Actually I wouldn’t trade this for the world.

\- 

Everyday after the test was tense. Baekhyun immersed himself in brief hookups and days out with Sehun talking about boys as usual. 

It was their usual Friday Karaoke night. Sehun and he had rented a booth and invited a few others to have a good time. Baekhyun wasn’t feeling it so he signaled Sehun before excusing himself, Sehun wouldn’t ask and that’s how he preferred to keep it. Looking around on a slightly crowded street in downtown Bucheon, Baekhyun was trying to find quick relief and while his usual target were boys he knew were around his age, he couldn’t help settling his eyes on a clean crisp business suit. Hhm how strange, come on handsome, you’ve got a good back just turn around. And as if God heard him, the wide shouldered man clad in a suit turned around at the feeling of eyes on his back. And boy was Baekhyun not disappointed. Inhaling one last time, Baekhyun found himself sauntering over to the man and as if they shared the same thought, the handsome stranger turned his whole body around to take in Baekhyun.

Once at the feet of the other, Baekhyun found himself talking first. “Hey.”

Greeted by a deep voice that made his insides stir unbelievably, “Hey yourself, how may I help you tonight.” 

“Wanna grab a drink?” 

Pondering over the question, the other man looked hesitant. Omg what am I thinking, I’m an idiot, why would he want to have a drink with me? I look like a literal child and he looks like a father idiot idiot idiot. As if sensing his inner turmoil, the man was quick to put him at rest, “Just a drink?” 

With a shrug Baekhyun gained back his original composure, “Maybe a little more if you’d like?”

“My pleasure.”

“Nice, any preference?”

“Well this is actually my third time here because of business so I’m not too familiar with places but I do think my hotel serves some good drinks.”

“Well lead the way Mister.”

“Please, call me Mr. Park.”

“Alright Mr. Park, call me Hyun.”

“Lovely.”

-

Slightly buzzed, Baekhyun found himself in Mr. Park’s hotel room. Maybe he should've gotten a little more familiar with the stranger. Not only is the hotel one of Bucheon’s most extravagant but the room was also a private suite on the exclusive floor. Baekhyun was slightly unsettled. Who are you Mr. Park?

But as soon the shoes were off, all rational thoughts were out the door. Baekhyun was on the stranger’s lap, locked in a heated kiss he usually didn’t let his hook ups do. And yet this stranger was a strange exception. Holy crap, this man’s a good kisser. Feeling hands fondling his covered bottom, he let out a moan at a particular grasp. Liking the sound, the stranger moved down to Baekhyun’s neck and boy was he a goner. Before he knew it, he found himself stripped bare and in the position he only fantasized of. Drifting back to reality, Baekhyun suddenly was afraid. Breaking off their heated kiss, Baekhyun breathed out, “Wait. I… I’m not… Wait I.” Not able to form a coherent sentence, Baekhyun was getting more anxious and again as if sensing his inner turmoil the handsome stranger rubbed his hands down the side of Baekhyun’s torso, “Hey hey hey, look at me pup. Breathe come on. Look at me. Is this you first time?” Fear of being judged he quickly denied, but just as quickly, the man saw through it. After staring into Baekhyun’s soul and making him feel more naked, he hummed out “It’s your call, we can stop here and cuddle before calling it a night or we take this slow. I’ll make you feel good. I’ll prepare you, stretch you, make your first time feel good. Only if you let me.” Boy was Baekhyun smitten. A looker and a gentleman? Oh sayless. Turned on by the gentle side of the handsome stranger who was savaging his mouth minutes prior, Baekhyun was convinced, “Okay… Please be gentle.”

“Of course Hyun.”

Of heated breaths and faint wimpers, Baekhyun felt more pain and pleasure than any of his fingers and toys could bring him. By his third release he was on the brink of la la land. The handsome stranger seemed like he could be a dad, but the monster stamina he had proved that wrong. The slapping of their thighs was making Baekhyun flush even more. Feeling the man lean himself against Baekhyun’s back growling out, “God you feel so good, don’t worry baby cum with me.” That was enough for Baekhyun to let it go and black out. Not before flushing at the sound of the man grunting above him and something warm filling the condom in him. 

Baekhyun stirred at the sound of a phone alarm. Feeling arms untangle themselves from him and the bed lose a weight, he knew the man was leaving. I mean if he wanted me gone he would've sent me out earlier. Finding his resolve, Baekhyun slowly fell back asleep. Strangely he dreamt of someone rearranging himself into a more comfortable position and a bid farewell. How strange. 

As Baekhyun stirred he opened his eyes to an empty room just as he expected. Seeing a note reading, “For you, thank you.'' On the nightstand along with bottled water and travel pack painkillers, he found himself missing the man. Oh what a night, wait till Sehun hears about this. Of course he was excited to hear of his best friends first time. And just like that, the days started to pass and Baekhyun found himself thinking of the handsome stranger less and less. The days turned into weeks and a month slowly passed, test results were out before he could even blink and the handsome stranger was long forgotten. 

-

The cold December weather kept Baekhyun on his toes. His father had accompanied him to receive his results and on the way they had run into Sehun and his parents. Together the two boys walked ahead of their families hoping for the best. 

Even though the weather was freezing cold, Baekhyun felt like he could sweat through his layers of clothing and as the school gates came into view, they both held their breaths without even realizing it.

Making their way through the gathered crowd, the two located their names.

“Holy crap Baek.”

“Se-Sehun, we fricking did it. WE DID IT!”

Baekhyun felt like he was on clouds. I did it mom. I did it.

\- 

Leaving home wasn’t gonna be the easiest thing to do for Baekhyun. Especially with his father smiling proudly, handing him his luggage. “You’ll do amazing things Baek. Remember that I’ll always be here and that you can always call me up.”

Baekhyun wanted to cry, tears of leaving the warmth of home, the warmth of parents, “I’ll always call, text you when I land. I love you dad.”

With one last wave to his father Baekhyun went off to join Sehun who had been a few steps ahead. The scene was familiar, very nostalgic. It reminded Baekhyun’s father of the exact moment they sent him off to kindergarten. Their little Baekhyunnie running off to join small Sehun who had of course been a few steps ahead. His red backpack swaying left and right with every step he ran. Oh how he wished his dear wife could see how their little bean had grown up. Torn out of his flashback by a hand on his shoulder, he was greeted by the two smiles Sehun had inherited.

“It’s been awhile my friend. How have you been?”

With a light laugh and a small shrug he replied, “Ah how time flies, they’re all so grown up now. Let’s catch up over some dinner shall we?”

-

Oh how Baekhyun longed for this moment. The moment where he’d look out an airplane to watch as the ground blended into the sky. And now it was happening. Sehun had knocked out even before take off, not much to his surprise. How can he sleep when the flights barely begun? How boring. 

Seeing how Sehun had knocked out fairly fast, left with no one to talk to, Baekhyun snapped a few more pictures of the sky, plugged in his earphones, and next thing he knew, he was out against Sehun’s shoulder.

Shakened out of his slumber, “Baek. Baek. We’re landing soon.” Baekhyun could barely focus on what Sehun was saying. 

Seeing his behaviour, Sehun exasperatedly whined “Oh for crying out loud Baek, time to wake up.” 

“I’m up I’m up,” replied Baekhyun with a yawn and small stretch.

“Took you long enough sleeping beauty.” 

With the roll of his eyes, Baekhyun replied, “Says you.” Only he couldn’t maintain his face and soon the two broke out into a light laugh.

Navigating their way through the bustling terminal, they spotted the moving belt holding all their bags. Pointing to the moving conveyor, Sehun said, “I’m pretty sure this is where our flight’s bags come out.”

“If we see any luggage that’s familiar, grab, got it?” Baekhyun said. 

“Yes sir.” 

\- 

Holding out his iPhone with a map of Seoul, Baekhyun summarized their route to their apartments. “Okay Sehun, let’s catch a taxi to our apart-” Abruptly cut off by someone rudely shoving into him, Baekhyun staggered back to realize the person had snatched his phone and wallet from his hands. 

“Yah, YAH!” Baekhyun was soon on the trail of the perpetrator, brushing past loads of people to which he quickly apologized to, behind him he could hear Sehun formally apologizing to anyone he bumped into and the sound of rolling luggage wheels. 

Just as he thought he was about to lose him, the man had bumped into another man not too gracefully knocking himself to the ground while he watched his phone fling into the air, only to be caught by the standing man. As he got closer, albit out of breath, he took note of how well dressed the man was with an aura of professionalism and strange darkness. Approaching the latter, he bent over a little to regain his breath before speaking. “Sir that’s mine,” a huff escaped “He snatched it,” Another huff “Thank you so much, you literally saved my life.” 

As the man analyzed Baekhyun, not so discreetly checking him out and seemingly gazing into his soul, he flicked his eyes behind Baekhyun and gave a slight nod, to who Baekhyun assumed was Sehun if he caught up. Still trying to gain his breath back, a thought crossed his mind staring at the man. Wait, why does this man look so familiar. 

Finally speaking, the man’s deep voice began, “Glad I was of help, may I know the name of whom I saved his life?” And lord did that voice do something to Baekhyun, a feeling he’s felt once before. Oh he’s- Mr. Park.

Taken aback, Baekhyun squeaked out, “Byun Baekhyun” faster than he would’ve liked. 

“Well Baekhyun, name’s Park Chanyeol and I believe this belongs to you,” extending the phone out, Baekhyun accepted it with a slight bow. As he grabbed the phone to take it back he was met with a stronger grip. “My my, if it isn’t the lovely Hyun.” Lord does that voice do something to me. Realizing he whispered enough just for him to hear, he whispered back, “Mr. Park.”

But before either could utter another word, another voice called out “Chanyeol, I can’t believe you left me alone with Jun-hyung back ther- Oh? New faces?”

Both Sehun and Baekhyun had now focused on the new man, just as tall, similarly dressed to Chanyeol, and a tan which made him look honey glazed, as Sehun would have said aloud if they weren’t in the presence of the other men.

“Oh right, sorry about that Jongin.” Chanyeol had said, now looking at the latter, only said man “Jongin” wasn’t paying attention to him, instead eyeing the friend of the short honey brunette, of course Jongin’s checking him out. 

With the roll of his eyes, Chanyeol averted his attention back to the short cutie, “It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Baekhyun, I hope you enjoy Seoul.” Indicating he had seen what Baekhyun’s phone screen was on.

Flustered at suddenly being addressed, Baekhyun hurriedly replied “Thank you so much Chanyeol! And the pleasures all mine.” While averting his eyes to the ground hoping none of the men around him would notice the blush decorating his face, hearing the snicker he glanced back up to Chanyeol’s… friend? 

“Hhm seems as if I’ve been left out, names Kim Jongin, nice to meet you Baekhyun, now who might your friend be here?”

Confirming what Chanyeol had been thinking, Baekhyun’s friend was surely his type, but wait, what if they’re dating, they seem quite close. That’d be a shame, Baekhyun seems like a lovely person. 

As if the universe heard him and was on his side, the man had answered, “Oh Sehun” quietly with a very apparent blush across his cheeks. Scratch that, no man in a relationship would get flustered from Jongin’s gaze like that. 

“Perfect, just perfect”

Confused what the tan beauty had meant, he cocked his head to the side with a question on the tip of his tongue only to be interrupted by a sudden call out to the two foreign men.

“Chanyeol and Jongin! How dare you two run off like that. You know you both have to attend a meeting.” When the voice of the owner finally appeared, Baekhyun and Sehun had both noted that said man was also dressed formally with a pair of glasses on and- and was significantly shorter. 

Same man continued, “Now let’s get going before we miss it.”

With one last gaze to each other, Jongin was the first to turn away, not without repeating “Oh Sehun” quite loudly, flustering and deepening Sehun’s blush. And with that, Chanyeol bowed down, adding with a smile, “Have a good day Baekhyun, I think we’ll see each other around soon,” While again, nodding slightly at Sehun showing he acknowledged the other.

Watching the two well dressed men get into an equally looking sleek and expensive car, as if on the same page, Sehun and Baekhyun had glanced at each other then back to where the car before Baekhyun said, “That’s the man Hun, the handsome stranger.” Shaken out of his stupor, Sehun shook his head, “Huh? Him? Tall, handsome, big eared, dimpled smile stranger?” 

“Yeah him.”

“Can you introduce me to his friend?”

“Shut up you big oaf.”

\- 

Settling into their apartment after their eventful day wasn’t hard. Both boys were now staring into their fridge, or particularly at the lack of any food in the fridge.

“Damn it, we should’ve gone to the convenience store or something instead of taking that nap.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Ok but admit it, that nap was well needed.”

Baekhyun could only agree. “Takeout?”

“Takeout.” replied Sehun who had enthusiastically pulled out his phone.

And not before long, there were two boxes of fried chicken, a bowl of tteokbokki, and a side of kimchi with some soda on their kitchen island.

-

Getting into a routine wasn’t as hard as Baekhyun expected. Frequently calling his father had become a habit and getting used to Seoul wasn’t hard. The first semester had begun with no trouble. 

Sehun and him had quite a few classes together and quite a few without another. Both boys remained to themselves when not with each other and life went on. 

On their first break of the term the two decided to have their annual karaoke night. Soon they found themselves in a booth signing at the top of their lungs. Before they knew it, their time had finished and they found themselves on the still semi busy streets of Seoul. Wow this place just keeps going. 

Hearing his tummy grumble, Baekhyun suggested, “Wanna grab something on the way home?”

Before Sehun could even breathe, an arm slung over him and he was encased into a warm embrace with a manly musk. 

Shocked at the sudden contact Sehun had turned back ready to throw the foreign arm off him, but he was greeted with a face he could never throw.

“Oh Sehun, been awhile.”

Speechless Baekhyun was hoping to see another person as he looked around hopefully. Yet he wasn’t greeted with the familiar ears and dimpled smile.

“If you’re looking for Chanyeol sweety, don’t worry, he’ll be out soon, he’s paying the tab back inside,” Jongin had answered while throwing his head towards a fancy yet casual restaurant ahead of them.

And as if timing couldn’t be even more perfect, out walked the man himself. Looking around for his friend, Chanyeol had glanced around but had located a little pup first, then his friend who looked too comfortable with the pups friend. Quickly jogging over he greeted, “Baekhyun, fancy running into you.” 

“Same here.”

Casually moving closer Chanyeol replied, “What’s a Buncheon boy like you doing out on the streets of Seoul at this hour?”

Slightly dazed Baekhyun replied, “Just sightseeing.”

Letting out a small chuckle, both felt a sense of deja vu come over them. They both delved into small chit chat explaining their evening and when they looked to glance over at the other two men, the pair was gone. 

With the shake of his head, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun and said, “That man… don’t worry your friend is in good hands, let’s catch up?”

And just as they found themselves a few months ago, Chanyeol had Baekhyun caged against the glass windows of his exclusive access penthouse apartment locked in a tight liplock. Stripping eachother bare, the two fell onto Chanyeol’s king sized bed. Finding his way down there Chanyeol looked up and had to ask, “Anyone else here since me?”

Shyly Baekhyun hugged a pillow before meekly replying, “No, I couldn’t give myself to anyone else after experiencing you.”

Chest swelling with pride and a weird sense of warmth, Chanyeol had leaned up for a kiss and whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, “Well let’s take time to familiarize eachother again.” And boy was Baekhyun more than welcomed to the idea.

The night was filled with breathless whimpers and wanton moans, Baekhyun may have came more times in his life then he thought he could ever. And they may have done it without the protection lost in the thought of the pleasure. Not that it mattered or maybe it did. 

-

Waking up in a warm embrace unlike their first night, Baekhyun had stretched slightly and took a glance at the man next to him only to be met with a pair of eyes staring back at him. 

Groggily, Chanyeol breathed, “Morning Baek.” before engaging in a kiss.

Letting himself be eaten up, almost out of breath pushing Chanyeol away, Baekhyun whispered, “Ew we haven’t brushed out teeth.”

“I think that’s the least of your worries sunshine.”

Trying to reply, Baekhyun was rudely interrupted by a feeling against his inner thigh. “Oh”

“Oh indeed.”

Strangely Baekhyun felt as if he was giving this man a lot of his firsts. And he was fine with that.

Their morning was quite eventful to say the least.

-

Being on break and running into the handsome strangers yet again was as if the world was giving them a sign. They both used that to their advantage and became acquainted with said men. Baekhyun had exchanged a few words with Sehun when he went back to their shared apartment to grab clothes only to find Jongin half nakedly lounging casually on the couch. With a knowing smile, the two boys quickly indulged themselves in each other's affairs, catching each other up and updating Sehun on how he’d be staying over at Chanyeol’s house. Not like Sehun wasn’t gonna be home much either.

-

Their second week together, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were as enthralled with each other as ever. Engaged in a heated kiss on top of the kitchen Island, they were torn apart with a string of saliva by the grumbling of a stomach.

Meekly looking at the man across, Baekhyun shyly asked, “Lunch?”

“Anything for you.”

-

This was happening a lot. Baekhyun constantly found himself in the presence of the taller male Enjoying more and more. Just like right now.

Sitting across from each other at one of those extravagant Italian restaurants, Chanyeol was currently ordering for the both of them and he wouldn’t have preferred it any other way.

Slightly swaying his feet back and forth Baekhyun finally found his voice, “So what do you do?”

Slightly taken aback by the sudden interest, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow before continuing, “I told you Baek, I work for CK Corporations.”

Nodding Baekhyun replied back, “Oh yeah, with Jongin right?”

Nodding while taking a sip of his freshly poured glass of whine, Chanyeol hummed in agreement. 

“Is that all you do? You’re like what? Mid-thirties or something and you live in such an expensive place, come on, that’s normal? Unless you’re like the company president that says something.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol leaned over, “32 actually. And maybe I am, problem with that?”

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to be taken aback, “Are you serious?”

“Why would I lie to you pup?”

“True”

Engaging themselves in light conversation, the two lost themselves in each other until their server arrived with plates of freshly cooked pasta. But Baekhyun couldn’t deny the unsettling feeling in his gut over the fact he barely knows much about the man he’s been so into, while the latter knew so much.

-

Today was a rare day. A rare day just to themselves.

“Sehun have you ever asked about Jongin’s personal life?”

The two friends were walking through the streets of Myeongdong, currently both their respective hookups were in meetings, given the fact they did work together.

“Well yeah of course, not like he tells me much though. But not like I’m complaining.”

Nodding in agreement Baekhyun replied, “Yeah I get what you mean, Chanyeol’s everything I never knew I wanted.”

“Exactly. Who knows, maybe this will be more than what you think.”

“I guess. I don’t know, doesn't it unnerve you that Jongin knows so much about you but you don’t know anything about him?”

“If you put it like that, sure. But I know one thing for sure, he’s completely smitten with me.”

“Ugh you’re not helping.”

-

Going their separate ways after Sehun had left to meet up with Jongin, Baekhyun found himself strolling through the night pondering on things. The semester was just about to begin again and he had accepted a local internship, knew nothing much about it except it would help financially. Just as he was about to start back to the shared apartment, Baekhyun felt a buzz in his pants. Sliding his phone out faster then he’d admit he was greeted by a message on his lock screen “My place soon?”

Feeling warmth spread through his cheeks, Baekhyun hurriedly replied, “Be there soon”. And was met back with, “Take your time, I have to finish things up.”

Pocketing his phone, Baekhyun swiftly made a U-turn on his way back to Chanyeol’s apartment with a skip in his step.

Making it to Chanyeol’s place in record time, Baekhyun let himself in, as Chanyeol would say, “You know the password might as well use it.”

Sauntering in after taking his shoes off Baekhyun called out, “Yeol?”

Seeing as how the living room area was void of Chanyeol, Baekhyun wandered up the stairs into the hallway left of Chanyeol’s bedroom. Making his way through the halls, Baekhyun still couldn’t find him even after calling out to him several times. Gone the warm fuzzy feeling he had now he was getting anxious. 

Just as he was about to turn around and make his way back down, out of the corner of his eye, the sight of a slightly ajar door to Chanyeol’s office picked his interest. Maybe he’s taking a shower in his office?

Walking in ever so silently, Baekhyun was once again greeted by no one. Ready to give up and call Chanyeol, the sight of the slightly out of place book shelving made Baekhyun more curious. A voice in the back of his head was telling him to turn around now and just call Chanyeol, but his mind was focused on the odd feeling settling itself in his palms.

Leaning some weight on the books, Baekhyun found himself opening up a room. What in the world. Pushing himself all the way, in his sock clad feet, he walked in. The room itself was actually a halfway or more of a tunnel. Nothing adorning the walls so definitely a tunnel. As Baekhyun was following the walls in, he caught the faintest sound of voices. Approaching the sound ever so slightly, he crouched down to what seemed to be the end of the tunnel opening to a bigger room and listened. 

“So what are we gonna do with it.”

“Do whatever you want, as long as it’s gone by the end.”

Confused Baekhyun leaned closer. That’s Chanyeol’s voice. AND WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT. 

“Consider it done.”

“Very well, now get out of here with the body, Baekhyun’s on his way.”

“Aw lover boy.”

“Shut up Jongin, you know damn well I could say the same about you and Sehun.”

“Touché.”

At this point Baekhyun wasn’t just confused or worried, he was scared. That’s why the voice sounded so familiar, it’s Jongin AND Chanyeol. What the hell. Isn’t he supposed to be with Sehun?”

“Alright I’m gonna head out, I need to make it back before Sehun finishes his massage.”

“Of course. I expect it done by tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Why of course boss.”

Hearing the two snicker, Baekhyun slowly back tracked until he couldn’t hear the voices and made a bolt for it, not caring if the two men heard him. Only knowing he needed to get out of there fast. And ring Sehun.

Speeding through the tunnel and throwing the office door open, Baekhyun bolted through the hallway and practically threw himself down the stairs. Just as he got his hand on the handle of the entrance door, a large hand slammed itself above Baekhyun’s head, forcing the door shut and effectively encasing Baekhyun between the door and a chest, the sound of his heavy panting accompanied by another.

Shaking and terrified out of his wits Baekhyun collapsed to the floor and was just praying to God he’d get out alive.

“Baekhyun look at me.” The voice confirmed it was Chanyeol but it didn’t sound like the Chanyeol he knew. It was cold and deadly. 

Shaking his head with silent tears streaming down his cheeks, he heard a sigh before feeling the taller crouch down and slowly pick him up. To Chanyeol’s and his surprise, he didn’t fight back, he couldn't because there was no power left in him. 

“Be gentle Chanyeol. Seeing as how this happened, I’m gonna have to tell Sehun.”

“Alright. Be careful on your way out. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry man, focus on him.” And with that Jongin had excused himself.

Focusing himself on the shivering mess in his arms, Chanyeol made his way up the stairs into his bedroom. He lowered Baekhyun down and finally turned him around getting a good look of the terror in his pup’s face.

“Baekhyun. Baek baby. Are you here with me? Come on look at me.”

Baekhyun dazedly looked up. “Who are you?”

Feeling dread at the moment he’s wanted to avoid since meeting Baekhyun, how could I be so careless. “I’ll tell you everything, just promise me you’ll stop crying. I never want to see you cry.”

Not knowing why he found himself nodding, Baekhyun let Chanyeol wipe his face dry and reposition themselves so now they both were facing one another properly.

Inhaling, he continued, “I’m Park Chanyeol. I’m 32 years old and CEO of CK Corporations which specializes in restaurant chains, hotel chains, hospital chains, tech appliances, and even malls. I inherited the position from my father at 23 years old, just fresh out of college. But that’s just the surface. I was born into the biggest crime family of Japan and came to Korea when I was 12, from then I was trained to one day take over as CEO and become the new Boss. I run the biggest crime syndicate in Korea and Japan, basically throughout all Asia. I formally overlook all operations but call the shots. Being the CEO allows me to make connections and further root the family name into Korea while maintaining a public figure. This allows me to keep an alibi, no one suspects a Forbes listed CEO to be a gang leader. And Jongin? He’s my right hand man. I met him when I was 14 and we’ve been together since. And the man you saw when you ran into us your first day in Seoul was Junmyeon hyung. He’s been the father figure to me since my father passed. As my father’s right hand man he took the role of mentoring me to where I am today. The night we met in Bucheon I had just called it a night with Jongin where we both took care of a client who thought they could betray me and get away with it. You weren’t supposed to know so soon, I got careless. And if I’m being honest I didn’t want you to ever find out because I didn’t want to see this, the look in your eyes. But well that’s me.”

Letting that out all in one go, Chanyeol was worried Baekhyun didn’t catch any of it.

But strangely, the boy wasn’t shivering anymore. Chanyeol could only pray that Baekhyun wouldn’t end it here.

And Baekhyun must’ve been insane. He heard everything the taller had said and yet. And yet he wasn’t as afraid. In fact more at ease finally knowing the truth.

“Baekhyun baby please say something. Anything. Get mad. Slap me, anything!” Chanyeol was getting anxious. 

Feeling tears pooling back into his eyes, Baekhyun finally looked up into his eyes, “I must be crazy because after hearing all of that, I still want you. I still want the man I met back in Bucheon. The same man I just found out is probably a stone-cold murderer.”

Sighing for the hundredth time, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun into his arms so that he had a lap full of Baekhyun. “Let’s work this out Baek. Please.”

Call him an idiot but Baekhyun could only nod.

-

Finding himself siping a cup of hot tea in the dark and staring out onto the skyline of Seoul, Baekhyun felt lost. Was it right for him to still be here? How’s Sehun? What now? Baekhyun couldn’t help but think of his parents. I miss you guys. He quickly made a mental note to ring his father later.

Hearing the pitter patter of footsteps behind him, he glanced back and was welcomed by the sight of a freshly showered Chanyeol who wore sweats with a towel slung over his head. Making his way to Baekhyun he asked, “I need you Baekhyun. We’ll be fine won’t we?”

Looking up into those eyes he’s come to love so much he whispered, “I hope.”

\- 

It had been approximately two months and twelve days since Baekhyun knew the truth. The time passed in a blur and now it had become March. Weirdly everything was still the same minus the fact Baekhyun was on edge every time he was around Chanyeol only to melt back into those muscular tattooed arms.

Staring out of their kitchen window, Baekhyun wondered how Sehun was holding up. After finding out, Jongin and him had a pretty bad fall out. Sehun saying he could never love a man who he’d never know. But they both knew he was lying to himself. Ending whatever he had with Jongin messed him up real bad. Jongin of course wasn’t leaving without a fight. The tanned beauty left flowers for him every week, along with arranging meals at campus. He was practically his guardian angel. That didn’t make it any easier for Sehun to forget him.

Reverting his attention back to the dishes at hand, he began humming to himself. A familiar tune he heard back with Chanyeol when they had attended a piano concerto. Claud Debussy’s Clair de Lune, L. 32. A classic. As soon as he heard it, he fell in love. The song reminded him of his life. How he lost his mom and yet he’s able to stand because of her and his father. A masterpiece indeed.

Lost in his thoughts, Baekhyun felt the urge to suddenly hurl his guts out. Dropping the current dish in his hand back into the sink, he made a b-line right for the bathroom, making a commotion on his way, judging on how he could hear Sehun’s door opening and the sound of rushed footsteps following him.

Throwing himself to the ground and leaning over the toilet bowl, Baekhyun let it all out. Trying to ignore the tears dripping down, he desperately clung to the toilet bowl wanting the pain to stop. The hand rubbing his back made it feel less nauseating.

Finally sitting up, he took the extended towelet from Sehun to wipe his mouth, he let Sehun ask. “Baek. Are you alright?”

Looking up with tears in his eyes he sniffled, “Can you run down to the convenience store and grab a few pregnancy tests?”

“Holy crap Baek. Holy-shit. I. I- of course, yeah. Be right back!”

Hearing the sound of steps and the closing of their door Baekhyun leaned his head on his arm and let the tears fall, closing his eyes he lost himself in his thoughts.

How. We’ve always used protection so how? Gosh Baekhyun you idiot. Whe- Oh. It could only be that time two weeks ago, damnit. 

Recalling that moment two weeks ago he let his mind wander back to when he had sex with Chanyeol. The emotions were so raw and vivid. Everything was hot, he could practically feel the tallers heartbeat. He had a breakdown after finding a gun in Chanyeol’s cupboards. The taller found him crying in front of the fridge with the cupboard doors wide open and he already knew. He let the taller comfort him with his sweet nothings. Maybe they cried together? He couldn't even remember. They practically made love with how sensual it was. 

Leaning his head back against the wall of their bathroom Baekhyun felt so lost. What now? Will Chanyeol still want him? What would he do about school? And most importantly, what would his dad say?

About two hours later he couldn’t help but despise the three tests staring back at him mocking him with the word “Pregnant” written on them.

Feeling Sehun behind him, he let himself be embraced from the back. “Is it- his?”

Making eye contact with him through the mirror on the wall, through the forming tears he could only nod. “He’s been the only one.”

“Whatever you do Baek- I’m here for you. If you tell him, I’m here for you. If not, I’ll still be here.”

Letting those words comfort him he turned around and hugged Sehun back. “Where would I be without you.”

-

It had been four weeks since he found out after going to the doctors, three and a half weeks since he told his father, who was none to pleasant about it but still accepted it with the deal that he’d get to see the baby and father and three since he last saw Chanyeol. The older told Baekhyun he’d be on a business trip back to Japan to show face at a big party and when Baekhyun asked if that was all, the taller had held both his hands and told him he’d also be clearing up some territory problems with a rival gang, bringing Jongin and Jun-hyung with him.

Baekhyun needed to sort this out. Was he going to tell Chanyeol? Oh who was he kidding himself, the man would probably find out even before he could blink. He wouldn’t be lying if he thought about just up and disappearing. But where would that leave everyone else? He couldn't do that. He wouldn’t.

Since that’s out the door, I better get my shit together and find out how I’ll tell him. Baekhyun could only wish that Chanyeol would be out of the country longer. Surprisingly he was. 

They normally called every day minus the one day of the week he called his father. And usually when Baekhyun was about to sleep, Chanyeol always getting the timing right as if he was watching him. Which isn’t surprising at this point. He dialed in during the day he was expected to be back while Baek had just finished his last class of the day, “Hey pup, I know I promised I’d be gone for less than a month but…*sigh* things got complicated and I need to be here to sort things out. *sigh* I love our calls but they’re going to start cutting down.”

Nodding as if Chanyeol could see him, “Oh, that’s fine. Be safe please.”

“I will pup. See you later.”

“Alright Yeol.”

-

That phone call had been just about four months ago. The spring had long passed now welcoming the summer season. Baekhyun and Sehun had just finished their first semester of college and were they ever glad. And given the fact the baby was to be arriving, Baekhyun had decided with sehun’s input and his father’s approval that he’d stop school for now. 

While they were close as ever, Baekhyun knew Sehun was keeping the fact he was back in touch with Jongin from him. During his rare call to Chanyeol, the two had talked for three hours about anything and everything, Chanyeol may or may not have told him how Jongin stopped being depressed because he and Sehun had rekindled their flame. Giggling at the thought, Baekhyun looked up into the sky enjoying the July breeze rubbing his now slightly apparent bump, his hand finding its way subconsciously down to his belly. Broken out of his stupor by Sehun, “Seems like someone’s happy.”

Turning to his best friend and giving him a blinding smile, “Never been better.”

-

Baekhyun found himself enjoying a stroll after going out to grab some snacks per his little bean’s cravings. Just as he rounded the corner of his apartment block he had bumped into someone and stumbled back.

“OH MY GOSH I'M- Baekhyun? Here let me help you up.”

Grabbing the extended arm and dusting himself off, Baekhyun looked up to thank the familiar voice. Being greeted by Jongin’s face was better than seeing Chanyeol’s but the fact that the latters eyes were focused on his slightly protruding belly told Baekhyun everything. Finding tears pooling in his eyes he looked up back at Jongin, “Is Chanyeol home?”

-

Kindly offering Baekhyun a ride, Jongin had driven them both to Chanyeaol’s building, with him wishing Baek good luck.

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun entered the doors of the ever so luxurious building. I can do this. I can do this. I got this. You got this Baekhyun. And just as if he teleported, Baekhyun found himself at the door of the taller’s apartment, knocking even before he could think everything over.

Hearing a “Coming!” from the otherside drew him back to reality. Oh god, what was I thinking? Chanyeol's not gonna wanna see me first thing back in Korea. Nor is he gonna wanna know he’s going to be a father. And before he could finish talking himself out of the whole act, the door opened to the man he’d been longing for the past few months. Oh boy did he miss seeing those enormous ears and deep dimples, “Hey pup.”

Hearing that after months brought Baekhyun to slight tears, quickly throwing himself into the open arms.

“Hi.”

-

Sitting across from each other in Chanyeol’s kitchen, he broke the ice first. “I just got home and was gonna come see you actually.”

Feeling a warmth bloom throughout his chest, Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t notice his redding cheeks, “I- I ran into Jongin just earlier so I knew you were back. I- I have something to tell you.”

Finally looking the taller in the eyes for the first time since seeing one another, tears quickly filled the smaller’s eyes. Alarmed Chanyeol got up and quickly rounded the island. “Baek baby. What’s wrong? Hey, come on look at me. Pup?”

Chanyeol had both his hands around the smaller’s face trying to brush away the tears. Wanting to say what he needed, Baekhyun had wheezed out with the slight hiccup that accompanies crying. “Chan-huh-yeol-huh I-huh I-huh I’m preg-huh-nant-huh I just-huh made thirteen-huh weeks please don’t-huh don’t-huh leave me-huh or make me-huh get rid of-huh little bean-huh.” Letting the silence follow him, Baekhyun tried his best to stop hiccupping so he could observe Chanyeol's reaction.

Surprisingly, the taller had just enclosed his arms around his pup, rubbing his thumbs in circles on his back. “Baek baby. You think I wouldn’t know? I had been waiting for you to tell me on your own.”

Slightly alarmed, the smaller pushed him back now with normal breathing, “You knew? How?”

“I’d be an idiot if I didn’t know plus I made it my duty to always protect you. How’d you think I always called you at the right time?”

Not even questioning his ways anymore, Baekhyun leaned back into the embrace. “So you’ll stay with little bean and I?”

Being embraced back tighter and feelings lips on the crown of his head, Chanyeol’s chest rumbled against him, “It may sound rich coming from me, but I’d never leave you. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” And that’s all Baekhyun needed to hear for the weight off his shoulders to be relieved.

\- 

Winter had rolled back around the corner and it had officially been a year since Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s fateful encounter. It was also the third trimester of Baekhyun’s pregnancy. And ever since he officially told Chanyeol, he had practically moved in. Sehun and him had officially moved out of their shared apartment, both friends moving into their respective partner’s places. Jongin and Sehun had finally come clean and told the expecting couple they were official. Happy for their relationship, Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder, does Baekhyun ever wonder what we are? We haven’t actually put a name on this whole thing. And just as his soulmate would be thinking, Baekhyun also wondered what am I to you Chanyeol? If only they could read each other’s minds.

The thought stuck in both their minds after that. As if their friend's relationship was a wake up call. Waddling around the house, Baekhyun found Chanyeol around the house more often. The taller had told him he wanted to be there every step of the way and that he was, of course with the small appearances of Jongin, Sehun, and even Jun-hyung. Little did they know, they’d finally connect in more ways than one and convey their hidden feelings to another.

And upon returning from Japan, Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol had picked up the small habit of smoking to, ironically, blow off steam. Kissing Chanyeol had gotten slightly gross whenever he had cig breath but that didn’t make the kisses less welcomed. The only good thing from his bad habit being that he looked exceptionally sexy smoking out on the terrace. 

One particular night, Baekhyun had awoken at 2:09 am to find the other half of the bed empty. This particular night would be the day they were both unknowingly waiting for. Feeling around for any sign of taller, Baekhyun sat up rubbing his tummy frowning at the cold.

Gazing around Chanyeol’s room basked in moonlight for the taller, he was again greeted by no one. Swinging his legs out of bed, he slid his feet into his fuzzy tiger slippers and waddled his way out down into the living room where the moonlight was excessively entering the suite. Finding his way to the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by the naked back of the taller, seeing the older man cladded in only pajama pants leaning against the terrace railing smoking. Carefully padding up to him, Baekhyun encircled his arms around the taller. Tensing a little, Baekhyun stifled a yawn into the back of Chanyeol. “The bed got cold Yeol.”

Relaxing and stubbing his cigarette out in his usual ashtray, the taller turned around to hug the smaller back. “Sorry about that pup, I couldn’t sleep.”

Nodding in understanding, Baekhyun looked up with an idea, “Wanna cuddle on one of the lounge chairs on the terrace until we sleep?”

Agreeing with anything the smaller would say, Chanyeol guided them both to the closest chair. Slowly lowering himself down then guiding his pup with his hands on his waist, he positioned Baekhyun on top of him. 

Basking in the feeling of each other's warmth in the cold morning of November, Chanyeol almost found himself back asleep. Almost. If it weren’t for the fact he could feel the smaller lightly grinding against his left thigh, the feeling of his silk clothed bump rubbing against his naked abs. Letting out a light chuckle, the taller glanced down to see his pup going at it thinking the older had fallen asleep. Not wanting to let him have all the fun he quickly intervened, “Having fun there pup?”

Looking up out of surprise with tears of frustration, Baekhyun had stopped. But only slightly before going back at it. “Yeol please. Please do something. It’s been so long.”

Guiding both his hands back to the smaller’s waste to assist him, “Baek baby. You know we shouldn’t be engaging in strenuous activities.”

Looking back up with puppy eyes knowing fully well Chanyeol couldn’t resist, Baekhyun knew he had won the mafia lord over. “Please Yeol. Just once, we’ll be careful.”

Cursing, Chanyeol decided, screw it, he’d help his little pup. 

Carefully sliding Baekhyun’s bottoms off, he brought his hands around the plush ass to rub against his hole. Bringing one hand back up to his mouth and slicking them up, he slipped a finger in. Hearing Baekhyun moan stirred something deep in Chanyeol. Working in his other fingers, Chanyeol was three fingers in, when Baekhyun whined out, “Please Yeol I’m ready.” Knowing this scenario, Chanyeol continued working in another finger despite Baekhyun's moans and insistence to stick it in. If they didn’t prepare enough Baekhyun would be in pain the following morning and Chanyeol never wanted him in pain. But hearing Baekhyun’s moans let Chanyeol know he was on track. Finally deeming him ready, Chanyeol began to enter. And boy did Baekhyun miss this feeling. The size of the taller’s girth was one no realistic toy could replicate. Sitting up and letting himself sink back on it, Baekhyun threw his head back to let out a lewd moan. Feeling Chanyeol sitting up to suck on his neck, his dick had shifted deeper into Baekhyun causing him to release another delicious moan. Carefully bouncing with the help of Chanyeol, Baekhyun had both his arms on the taller’s shoulder’s while moans continued to slip out of his swollen lips. Chanyeol drew him back in for another kiss and sucked a good one. Baekhyun continued to let moans out, swallowed up by the taller. Feeling himself edge closer, he sped up but soon found himself tired, and being the great perceptive ruthless killer he is, Chanyeol quickly picked up on the smaller’s lack of pace and quivering thighs. He leaned back and brought Baekhyun in closer, having the smaller hover above his manhood while he leaned against the back of the lounge chair. He directed Baekhyun to hold onto the back of the chair as well while he adjusted himself so now that he could piston up into the tight heat of the pregnant man above him, the sounds of their slapping skin echoing out onto the Seoul skyline. Loving the new position, Baekhyun’s moans grew louder and more desperate. He was close and Chanyeol knew it. Missing the tight hold of the smaller after months of no sexual intercourse, Chanyeol was also close. Picking up the pace, he threw his hips up and back down while drawing Baekhyun’s hips down slamming both them together. Upon the slap of their skin, they both came. Baekhyun came with a lewd mewl into the night sky while Chanyeol growled into Bakehyun’s chest before sucking on a nipple adjacent to his mouth. Thank god did Chanyeol value privacy so he happened to own quite literally the tallest and quite isolated building, within upper Seoul. Feeling warmth seep into him, Baekhyun sighed contently. Leaning in for a kiss which he was quickly given, he snuggled into the taller. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what possessed him but he felt it was now or never. “Chanyeol I’m falling for you and I’m way past the point of no return.”

Hearing silence greet him, Baekhyun became anxious of everything including Chanyeol who was still within him. But he was quickly soothed when Chanyeol brought a hand up over his nape and around his waist. Re-adjusting both their positions so that they were comfortably laying next to another while still connected, Chanyeol brought his arms back around, “Baek, I fell for you the moment I ran into you in Bucheon.”

Finally at peace the two shared a sweet kiss in the early hours of the day and Baekhyun was glad he woke up at 2:09 am.

-

The moment everyone was waiting for was here. Baekhyun’s water broke in the evening while he was waddling around the kitchen and a sharp cry of “Little bean wants out!” brought Chanyeol flying down the stairs to be at his lovers side. While having underground connections brought harm but also guaranteed protection, his public facade allowed him to prepare a private ward in one of the closest CK Corporations hospitals. Thank god Chanyeol expanded into the medical field a few years back.

Rushing his tiny lover down to the entrance of the building, they were greeted by an entourage of cars prepared by none other than Junmyeon-hyung. The one he ushered Baekhyun into had Sehun in the passenger seat and Jongin behind the wheel. Securing his pup and the baby bag in, he yelled at Jongin to go.

And after a grueling twelve hours and forty two minutes later, on December 4th at 6:12 am, their little bean was born at 2.9 kg. They welcomed Park U-jin into their loving arms as he their blessing from above. 

Well rested and their little bean finally clean, Sehun and Jongin had excused themselves to grab breakfast and give time to the small family. Left alone with his small lover, Chanyeol rubbed circles into the back of Baekhyun’s left hand. 

“Hey pup. I know we didn’t have the best start and I don’t come from the best background. But I’m so grateful for you. You didn’t need to take time off from school nor did you need to stay with me after you found out but thank you.”

Leaning his head against Baekhyun’s who was elevated up he left light kisses along his jaw. “Ever since that night in Bucheon when you were just a highschool student, I was already falling for you, Byun Baekhyun. And Baek baby, I know this is long overdue but I love you.”

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Baekhyun grasped Chanyeol’s hand back, “I love you too Park Chanyeol.”

With tears pooling mirroring Baekhyun’s own, they locked lips briefly before Chanyeol popped the question, “When this is all settled, would you do me the favor of making me the happiest man alive even though I’ve committed sins but for the greater good, by marrying me?”

Now letting the tears fall and nodding, Baekhyun smiled through their kiss, “Yes Yeol, but you do realize you need to me my dad first?”

Sharing a laugh together, the two leaned their heads against one another. “Why of course, I wouldn’t expect anything else. He’ll see for sure how insane I was to fall in love with a Bucheon boy.”

Giggling back, Baekhyun radiated happiness, “Call me insane Chanyeol, but I’m so glad I’m falling for you.”

Intertwining their hands, Chanyeol couldn't help but agree. It was him and his little family against the world now and he'd do anything to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fest! My first being last years BMF :) Honestly I considered dropping the fest for various reasons but I pulled through especially because I really do enjoy writing for this fest plus I really wanted to write out a particular Drabble I sent through someone’s CC awhile back ;) so I’m glad I got to do that. AND I'm sorry about some parts of the story and if they're confusing because it's hard to tell which characters are speaking, I tend to mix that up, sorry :(  
> I Hope you guys enjoyed! It didn't come out exactly as I planned and that's all my fault but I did add things that I really wanted to and I'm actually scared how people will react to my story :/ I know I'm not as great of a writer as other iconic big writers who are absolute legends, so sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting :( But nevertheless, hope you all enjoyed my story!
> 
> And lastly, big thank you to the BMF mods! You guys were such a pleasure to work with and I couldn't be more grateful for the many extensions you've given me! It may be too early to say this but I'm looking forward to next years!


End file.
